


Missing Piece

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @crowleysqueen88 Ok so I was wondering if you could write something where the reader hasn’t been able to see her little sister(who she practically raised) in over a month because she got in an argument with her dad and stepmom and it’s tearing her apart? Maybe tfw comforts her?? I know it’s a lot to ask but it would mean a lot to me. Love you guys! And thanks for running such an awesome blog😘





	Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @crowleysqueen88 Ok so I was wondering if you could write something where the reader hasn’t been able to see her little sister(who she practically raised) in over a month because she got in an argument with her dad and stepmom and it’s tearing her apart? Maybe tfw comforts her?? I know it’s a lot to ask but it would mean a lot to me. Love you guys! And thanks for running such an awesome blog😘

almost two months since you’d last seen her. You got in a fight with your dad, and your step-mom. Your little sister was 3 when your mother died. Your dad had to work a lot to care for two girls, so you started taking care of her. You had been 9 at the time, stepping into the mothering role.

It didn’t even occur to you that you were crying until a tear fell on your hand. Wiping your cheek, you sighed. You missed her. So much. You’d never gone this long without seeing her. The fight wasn’t even all that bad, and yet they kept her from you! Your step-mother hadn’t come into the picture until you were 17, and your sister 11. That was a long time of you acting as a mother.

Dean came into the library and frowned. “You okay, sweetheart?” He asked, setting his beer down and crouching in front of you so he could look up at your face.

You shook your head. “No.” You sniffed.

“You wanna talk about it?” Dean asked.

Shrugging you sighed. “I dunno.”

He patted your calf. “Meet me in my room in a few minutes, sweetheart.” He smiled before kissing your forehead and getting up. You watched him walk out, wondering what on Earth he had in mind.

* * *

Five minutes later, you walked into Dean’s room. Sam was in a chair next to the bed, feet propped up, Dean was stretched out in bed, and Cas was sitting on the end. “Come on.” Dean gave you a small smile, patting the bed next to him.

You crawled up next to him, putting your head on his chest and wrapping your arm around him. “Dean said you were upset.” Cas looked over to you. You nodded. “We’re here for you.”

“I haven’t seen my little sister in almost two months. I basically raised her.” Your voice cracked.

“Why not?” Sam asked, brows furrowed.

“I got into a fight with my dad and step-mom.” You told him sadly. “So, they haven’t let me see her.”

Dean hugged you tightly. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

Cas stood up. “Does she have her own room?” You nodded. “I can take you to see her.”

“You don’t have to do that, Cas. I miss her, I do..” You sighed. “I’m afraid that I’ll get her in trouble somehow.”

“I am an angel of the Lord, Y/N. Let me deal with that.” Cas held out his hand for you.


End file.
